


TW - weeaboo

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, archer/priestess Allison, hanyou Scott, wolf demon Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fit of insanity, this was born. The crossover no one wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - weeaboo

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the Inuyasha x Teen Wolf crossover no one wanted.
> 
> uh.
> 
> like, it's been on my mind for, like, ever. it doesn't even make sense BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM.
> 
> also, Derek in Koga's weird clothes/armour thingy broke my brain. just. some things should not be allowed to be drawn. but...YOLO.
> 
> and Stiles is totally the three-tailed kitsune of awesome. and in red, because fandom. I blame Scott's puke-coloured Inuyasha clothes on my not so subtle dislike of Scott. also, again; red = Stiles, because fandom.
> 
> why am I trying to explain myself urgh.
> 
> I'll go die in a corner of shame, bye.


End file.
